the smile that lurks in the dark
by Royal Court Jester
Summary: justice protect the innocent but who is really innocent, what kind of justice or evil will encounter Takuya and friends? this is a Dark story rated M for extreme violence, character death and suggestive themes. AU story Takuya and Zoe are the protagonist.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SMILE THAT LURKS IN THE DARK**

**A/N : hello this is Royal Court Jester and this is my second FF hope you like it, I'm not sure about the title maybe I change it later.**

**disclaimer: i don't own Digimon or any of the places below, i don't even live in U.S.A. All is fictionary any relation with the real world is mere coincidence.**

**Summary: justice protect the innocent but who is really innocent, what kind of justice or evil will encounter Takuya and friends? this is a Dark story rated M for extreme violence, character death and suggestive themes. AU story Takuya and Zoe are the protagonist.  
**

**chapter 1: a wicked smile**

Near the Eliot Maximo University of Chicago, in some low neighborhood, it was midnight, some gangs where chasing a girl about 17 years old.

"leave alone please!, help some one help me!" the girl was screaming being chased by the gangs

"come hottie we only want some fun with ya!!hahah" one of the gang member said as he grab her wrist

they caught her and beat her, she was bleeding in her mouth, some men grab her by the back and another was riping her clothes, "please no, not that!" the girl plead, "shut the fuck up bitch" the gang fisted her in the stomach, and continue his evil doing, but before he can finish the last part of his job he just stunned for a while, the other 3 men that was holding the girl stay confused why his friend just stopped so sudden.

"c'mon John what are you doing?" one of the said

"puffck..ughh" gang John fell to his knees then to the ground revealing a big sharp dagger in the middle

of his back.

"fuck, what a hell, John are you okay? John!?" one said

suddenly, behind them a dark figure appears behind them concealing his face in the dark

"yoo hoo" a voice like clown was heard, and the gangs turned very fast to see from where "tch tch tch, you are such a bad boys isn't" the dark figure said while walking to them

"and who the fuck are you? Did you did this to John?!" one of the asked

the figure reveal itself, it was a man in black and red leggings, a silk shirt of the same colors, a metal mask of a smiling Jester and a three point hat with a jingle bell at the end of each hat tip.

"yessh I was the one that kill your little friend there, as for my name you don't need to know that my dear" the Jester said mocking

"you son of a bitch" the gang pull out a knife from his pants preparing to stab the Jester.

"nice knife!, but my dear"the jester said as he too pull out not one if two long blades from the sleeves of his shirt "mines are BIGGER, BADDER and BETTER!!" the Jester said as he make a jump straight to the armed gang and impale his stomach "like that little man? Here comes the best part or i must say two parts-hyyaaaaaaa" the jester said as he slash from inside out his blades cutting in half the armed gang.

"you bastard!! you'll pay for this" the other to said, one of them have a baseball bat and attempt to hit the Jester but this one evaded it easy with a dancing spin leaving the attacker off guard and stab him from the back to chest with one blade, the only left gang push the girl to the ground looking for a weapon but with the free blade the Jester make a swift slash in his neck cutting his head clean off.

The Jester kick the impaled gang on his blade to free his hand then turn his eyes to see the scared girl on the ground staring at him with a shock impression, shaking by what she just see, he approach to her, he draw one blade and lend her a hand, she take his hand and stand in front of him.

"oh thank you, you just saved me" the girl said

"you're welcome my lady, but tell me what's your name if may i ask?" the jester said

"my name is Jenifer Rothchild" Jenifer said

the jester remain silent for a moment

"is something wrong?" she asked

"are you Jenifer Rothchild...alias Jenny the Heroin?" jester asked

"WHAT?! How do you-"jenny said

"AAA YESSHH YOU ARE ISN'T" the Jester said grabbing her hand more strongly

"hey what are you doing? Let me-ugh" jenny said but the Jester use his blade to stab her in the stomach

"Jenny the heroine, the drug dealer of the near university isn't" Jester

"ughaag..please..what you want..yes im drug..dealer*cough*" she coughs blood "what you want?"

"nooothiiinggg" The Jester said mocking "just...YOUR LIFE" he said as he lift her with the blade on her stomach pulling again his other blade and impaling it in her mouth, she died in that final blow, she trows her to the ground and start to laughing maniacally, a moments later he do something with the five corpses and leave in the dark of the night.

**A/N: well that's the first chapter, please tell me what you think, please review it was short i know next time will be more longer (i hope)  
**

**I'll update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**The smile that lurks in the dark**

**A/N: sorry for the late update, this chapter isn't very violent is just a chapter that need to be done to continue the story and hopefully don't leave loose ends in further chapters, thanks for the reviews and about the reason why the Jester (not related to me or something) kill Jenifer it was "just" for the drugs ... mhm muahahaha haaaaaahahahahahaha , well let's continue**

**chapter 2: don't take what is not yours**

In the morning, four blocks away from the university in a apartment building, 20 year old Takuya Kanbara was sleeping in his bed, it was a small apartment that just cover the basic necessities, kitchen, a bathroom, a small living room but with a 42´´ plasma TV and a room with a king size bed, some drawers, a desk with a laptop and a slide door that leads to the a small balcony, yup the TV is a basic necessity these days.

Exactly at 7 am the radio clock next to Takuya's bed turn on playing death metal music, for much people that will surely freak them out but to Takuya it was like birds singing, he wait until the song end to turn it off, he get up and look around and take a note next to the radio clock and read it:

_Good morning Taki, _

_i need to go earlier to the university_

_you know, student council stuff and all that_

_see you later in class_

_love Zoe._

Takuya smile making his way to the bathroom to take a bath, he open the hot water and get undressed, enters the bath, began to clean himself remembering how much time has passed since Zoe Orimoto moved to his apartment. "in a week it's gonna be a year" he thought.

He finished his cleaning get dressed, take a bowl with cereal and milk for break fast and turn on the TV and watch the news as he eat, nothing that he cares about, celebrities, politicians, but a new caught his attention, it was a multiple homicide, _"..in small hours of the morning five corpses completely dismembered where found in the Goody Meadows neighborhood most commonly know as Bloody Meadows due to the high crime rate, the bodies where found together in a happy face shape, the bodies where identified as a gang of assailants and a student of Eliot Maximo University, Jenifer Rothchild, who apparently was a drug dealer and..."_ the TV announcer continued meanwhile Takuya finished his breakfast "they deserved it" he thought, he clean his bowl, grab his backpack, get out of the apartment, lock the door and walk to the University.

Takuya was studying criminology, he also teach self-defense in the University's gym to the girls and some Nerds, being a Karate Black Belt the student council asked to do it and he gladly accepted because 30% of the University fees will be deducted from hes usual payment. Takuya was thinking in the news of that day, the bloody meadows not where more far than a mile of the University and began to worry about Zoe and those early meetings with the student council, he look at his watch that shows the 7:40 am, he was standing in the front gate, sunlight was barely visible that was the thing that worry Takuya.

Zoe usually have those meetings at 6 am which means she go to the University more earlier and there was still dark in the streets, of course he taught her self-defense in the gym like everybody else and some private lessons in the apartment but that doesn't mean she is out of any danger, but at least the university was a few blocks away from the apartment that give him a little relief, by now he was siting on his chair in the classroom there was about fifth teen minutes before the class starts.

Zoe had finished the meeting and went to the class room, she was studying laws, so Takuya has some classes with her, she enter the class room and Takuya was sitting there staring to nothing, she sat next to him, he didn't notice her until she kiss him in the right cheek, surprised he turn to her and kissed her this time in her lips, moments later they were interrupted by Kouji and Kouichi who entered the class room panting.

"what's the rush guys? There still left ten minutes to the class to start" Takuya said lifting a eyebrow

"we*pant*did you*pant*" Kouichi can't finish what he comes to say but Kouji relax a bit and take a deep breath

"did you saw the news today? About the multiple homicide" Kouji said recovering his breath

"yeah, why?" Takuya replied

"wait Taki what homicide?" Zoe ask turning her face to Takuya

"well it was on bloody meadows maybe a simple gang war or something, the curious thing was that the bodies were dismembered and with them make a happy face on the street, estrange sense of humor" Takuya explained to Zoe

"oh that's gross and sick, how many people where?" Zoe ask again

"there where five bodies, four gangs and a young girl...what was her name?" Kouji said

"Jenifer, Jenifer Rothchild I think"

"WHAT!? That girl was murdered? What was she doing there in the first place?" Zoe exalted

"who knows the police says that she was a drug dealer or something, maybe the fight was started by her

and they don't want to pay her, the police don't find any clues yet" Kouichi said

the four friends remain silent for a moment until Takuya broke the silence

"so Zoe, what the student council discuss this time that they meet so early" Takuya ask

"the meeting was to discuss the recent reduction of founds to all extracurricular classes and that the Gym needs urgently a extreme makeover, Amy said she saw the Director using the founds for his own but since we don't have solid evidence we can't do nothing" Zoe said

"corrupt son of a bitch" Takuya said angry

"sshhh maybe the walls have ears my friend" Kouji said

"pfff, as I care, I never liked that man he doesn't seems to care what happen here, if you ask me what to do, ill tell you to kill him and replace him with someone more responsible" Takuya said

the classes begin, all day was a total boredom at the end of the classes Takuya went to the gym to begin his self-defense class, Zoe and Kouichi were there too along with another 2 dozens of girls, Zoe was there because she don't like Takuya be there alone with all those girls and Kouichi, well he need to learn it cause much people bullying him and because Takuya forced him to do so. The class begin at 5 pm and ends at 8 pm, at the seven Takuya decides to take a rest.

"All right let's take 10 minutes to rest I gonna get some food from the cafeteria ill be right back" Takuya said while he walk to the exit

moments later at the Director's office, the Director Callahan was smoking a cigar, reading some magazines of very expensive things that doesn't seems to be very useful to a school, the office was dark except for the desk lamplight, behind his ear a high-pitched voice spoke

"_still don't know in what to spend the money of thy others?"_

the Director Callahan froze, the door was locked and he hear a voice in his back.

**A/N: all right that's the end of the chapter 2 not very long and bored I know the good news is chapter three is already in process and maybe I upload it tonight or tomorrow morning which I assure that it will contain more beloved violence and death, please review and again correct me for any word bad spelled or bad use of past, present, future tense or any grammatical fatal error.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: first of all, I apologize if anybody feel offended for my previous content in any of the chapters or story, please let me know. I'll do my best to not make the same mistake again.**

**And I'm sorry because I said this chapter will be in the morning but I've been busy today.**

**Chapter 3 : be good or die!**

The Director Callahan was smoking a cigar, reading some magazines of very expensive things that doesn't seems to be very useful to a school, the office was dark except for the desk lamplight, behind his ear a high-pitched voice spoke

"_still don't know in what to spend the money of thy others?"_

the Director Callahan froze, the door was locked and he hear a voice in his back.

"wh-who's there?" Callahan said looking around his office, he found no one, he rub his eyes and laid back on his armchair staring at the ceiling "i must be hearing things" he said to himself

"_you must be insane to be talking to yourself "_

Callahan turns to his desk and there he was the Jester, crouching on the desk shaking his head like a metronome, making noise with the three jingle bells of his head.

"who are you? What are you doing here?" Callahan said with a strong voice like making authority

"_i don't like the sound of your voice my friend, I've come _ _talk about...how you spend the money"_ Jester said

"i know how to spend MY money, if you don't like it FUCK YOU!" Callahan again bark

"_i told ya,i don't like the tone of your voice"_ The Jester said looking for something on his back

"and what are you gonna do, cut my tongue? I dare you to try!" Callahan laughed

the Jester twist his head and balance on the desk only with his hands "_as you wish, Director"_ with that said the Jester double kick the Director in the chest making him fall along with the chair, before Callahan could recover from the fall the Jester was on top of him siting on his chest staring at his mouth, suddenly the Jester pull out a knife from his back and nail the left hand of Callahan to the floor, he scream in pain, the Jester take that opportunity to pull out another knife, grab the tongue of Callahan and cut it with a single slash, he scream again but this time the Jester was muffling his mouth.

"_you are very noisy, time to take a nap!"_ the Jester give him a head-butt, with his metal mask he leaves

Callahan unconscious.

Meanwhile in the gym

"where's Takuya? he left to the cafeteria a half-hour ago" Zoe ask to nobody

"maybe we should look for him it's not normal he takes that long, usually eats very fast" Kouichi said

"yeah, you right let's go to the cafeteria, all right guys I think the class over, see you tomorrow" Zoe said

Zoe and Kouichi went to the cafeteria, when they arrive they only see the chef cleaning some things

besides him there was nobody in there, they approach to the chef to ask about Takuya.

"hi chef, have you seen Takuya?" Kouichi ask

"Who?" the chef

"you know, tall, ripped, tanned, brown hair" Kouichi describe him

"oh the karate-guy, no I afraid I haven't see him today" the chef said

"WHAT?! He said he'll be here" Zoe said

"well, he's obviously not here Zoe, I wonder where he went".Kouichi made a obvious point

"well, we'll never find him standing here" Zoe said like she was angry

**back to Callahan  
**everything was dark, Callahan can hear an insane laugh in his head, he can't open his eyes until the smell of gasoline wake him up, then he saw the Jester, dancing around him while he pours gasoline in Callahan's body, he was tied in a two wheel dolly, he want to scream for help but discovered he has no tongue anymore, he was still bleeding from his mouth, his hand and his forehead.

"_ah you're awake, oh what is that? You wanna say something? Oh but you don't have a tongue hhaaaaahahahahaha" _The Jester laugh madly.

Callahan tries to make words but he can't, he looked around to see where he was, it wasn't his office

it was a dusty place, full of gears, smaller and bigger, he the realized he was in the clock tower of the university at his back where the hands of the clock, he can't see them but he can hear them. The Jester continue dancing pouring more gasoline around Callahan's body and then turn him to face the clock.

"_hey Callahan, do you like the bungee?"_ the Jester ask directly to Callahan's ear.

"hm?mhn mheeannn!" Callahan again try to say something

"_you know bungee jumping, __an activity that involves jumping from a tall structure while connected to a large elastic cord. The tall structure is usually a fixed object, such as a building, __bridge__ or crane" _The Jester explained to Callahan as he cares about

"hmh, aaaahhhaa,oooo" Callahan was spilling more blood from his mouth

"_what? You wanna try it? Ok but i must warn you it's a very cold night maybe you want to be more warm while you fall"_ the Jester grab from his pocket a lighter.

"_don't worry this will keep you warm" the Jester said_

**Zoe and Kouichi**

Zoe and Kouichi where on the courtyard near the entrance of the university, it was dark and cold but Zoe can't go without Takuya.

"well it's almost 8 pm, maybe he's already in your home" Kouichi said

"if he's already in home, he will be in such trouble and.."Zoe said but cut it when they heard the glass of the clock tower crash.

A screaming man in fire was falling from the tower, his feet tied to a rope as the rest of his body, it looks as he will not crash to the solid concrete ground but he did, in fact only his head did, his burning head splash into hundreds of pieces, his eyes, pieces of his brain, all was flying to all directions while his body was still bouncing and burning, spilling blood all over the students that were in the courtyard including Zoe and Kouichi, people screaming, running in terror, Zoe and Kouichi were shocked.

"loo-loo-look at that Zoe! Who is that guy?!" Kouichi said pointing the broken glass of the clock.

Zoe look up try to see who Kouichi was talking about, then she saw him the Jester crossing his arms and laughing madly, then in just a blink he disappeared.

Zoe fall to her knees staring at he now still, burning headless body, she was shocked, she want to go but she can't move her legs.

Kouichi kneel next to her "Zoe are you okay? Zoe!?" he asked

Moments later Takuya run to them.

"hey what the fuck is happening? why every body is screaming?" Takuya said , kouchi just pointed to the hanged body "oh shit"

Takuya kneel too in front of Zoe " Zoe? Babe are you okay?" Takuya ask putting his hands on her shoulders.

She was still in shock but when Takuya touch her she snap out of it and looked to the brown eyes of Takuya and hug him harder.

"oh Taki it was horrible, the head, the blood" Zoe say crying

"it's okay Zoe , I'm here" Takuya said hugging her back

"where have you been?" Zoe ask still crying

"I...well..I was taking care of something I'll explain to you later" Takuya replied nervously

"o-ok, please let's get out here I don't want to talk to any police right now" Zoe said

"all right babe, Kouichi you come?" Takuya asked him

"nah, thanks but I need to wait for Kouji and the police surely wants some witnesses" Kouichi replied

"ok then see ya later, if the police ask tell them where to find us" Takuya said

"ok see ya" Kouichi said

Takuya and Zoe go to their apartment while Kouichi sat on a bench waiting for his brother, minutes later, paramedics and police officers show up doing their work. Kouji also arrive too.

**A/N: ok this is the end of the chapter 3, I must admit I don't know where the chapter 4 will come but I'll do my best to update soon (work stuff) please review, leave a comment or whatever you like see ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for the late update here comes the chapter 4, J.P. Appears in this chapter hi is like 26 years old (more older than the original)and Tommy too he's 21 hope you like it**

**disclaimer: return to first chapter to read it**

**the Jester always speak in _ Italian_ in case you didn't notice**

**chapter 4: Investigation**

Kouichi was sitting on a bench with some police officers asking him questions about what happened some moments ago, Kouji was next to his brother when the police ask him about what happened he answer he just got there.

"as I told ya I just got here to pick up my brother" Kouji said to an officer

"all right officer let's move to the next crime scene" The Detective said to the officer

"yes sir!" the officer said

"see ya kids, go to your home, if you remember something or know somebody who knows more, here's my card" The Detective hand over a card to Kouichi.

_Detective Junpei Shibayama _

_personal phone:________ office:_______

"yes detective, we'll do that" Kouichi said and walked to his brother's car, both left to their home

**in the Director's office**

the police where looking for any clue that leads to a suspect, but they not found anything that doesn't belong to the now dead Director Callahan. In the wall were a message written in blood, apparently the tongue of the victim was used as brush.

_corrupt, thief, scum_

_director Callahan was all that _

_and he paid the prize for his sins_

"sins? Is the murderer some kind of religious?" an officer said to J.P.

"maybe, but the way he did it is pretty sick to be one of the God's followers" Detective J.P. Replied

inside the clock tower

the Detective J.P. Was investigating the rope where the body were hanging, it was a normal bungee rope but it has the perfect length to not to splat the entire body, just the head as it had already happened, the smell of the gasoline was still there, he noticed something on a wall, it smelled a gasoline too, he grab a lighter from his pocket and started fire to the wall, he was amazed the wall make a big, flaming happy face, similar if not the same shape as he found the bodies in the Bloody Meadows. An officer came running to clock tower when he saw fire.

"sir are you okay?"

"yes I'm ok, tell me officer Himi, do you recognize this thing?" J.P. Said pointing to the flaming face

"um...it looks like to the happy face made of bodies we found yesterday, is this related to that?" Of. Himi said.

"maybe, the people in the bloody meadows knows each other but...what they have in common with the director or the assassin? It was only a Director I don't think he deserves to die" Detective J.P. Said

"well about that...intelligence people had confirmed some issues in Callahan's work, maybe the assassin know something that we don't" Of. Himi said

"hmmmm... I want every student interrogated, somebody had to know something, Himi" J.P. Said

"yes sir, by the way you can call me Tommy if you like" Tommy said

" all right, Tommy and you can call me J.P. And don't like the sir thing anyway" J.P. Said

"yes S-S-J.P."

**meanwhile in Takumi's apartment** (takumi = short for Takuya and Zoe but you already know that)

Zoe was taking a bath, cleaning her blood soaked hair and body, Takuya was in the balcony smoking some cigarettes, he rarely smoke cause the sports, he was writing in an old diary he had.

_Monday, October 25, 2010_

_I don't remember the last time I write in this diary, the last entry is from two years ago, the day that Zoe and I become a couple, that was a very happy day for us, so much things had happened since that day, the next week is our first anniversary of living together, her father would die if he finds I sleep with her daughter, I hope in the anniversary that we'll "do it" this time, maybe I pushing her too much she says it's to early to do it, maybe she's right but it is hard not to think of it when you sleep in the same bed with her!_

_But right now I'm more concerned about what happened today in school an hour ago, the Director Callahan was murdered, everybody screaming and running all covered in blood, if Zoe wouldn't be there it would be great, I hate the Director, he's dead but I still hate him, I noticed when I reach Zoe and Kouichi in the courtyard, I was smiling, hope nobody saw that it could bring me trouble, but I wonder, who will be the next victim?_

_Until next time dear diary._

Takuya closed his diary and put it away in a drawer of the bedroom, by now Zoe had finished her bath and was getting dressed, well she only wear her panties, a bra and a big t-shirt that cover her to the knees, Takuya sat next to her in the bed and out an arm around her shoulders.

"are you okay now? Feeling better?" Takuya ask her

"yeah I think so, I just want to sleep right now but I need to wash my blood stained clothes or it will be more difficult later" Zoe said

"don't worry about that babe" Takuya kissed her forehead "I'll take care of that, you go sleep, you need it" Takuya said

"oh thank you very much Taki, you're so sweet" she hugs him and kiss him the lips for some minutes

later, Takuya go to the bathroom and grab Zoe's bloody clothes and put the in a black bag for no one see them and panicked. He get out of the apartment and went to the laundry in the basement, his apartment was the 512, so he will take the elevator, as he walk past by the 503, he can hear Mr. And Mrs. Marsh arguing as all nights, Takuya didn't care as long as they're use they fist as the ones who speaks for them, he arrive at the laundry in the basement, he wash the clothes until it looked good as new, when he returned to his apartment Mr. Marsh was walking down the stairs, he seemed angry, Takuya looked at his apartment and noticed that the door wasn't completely closed, he hear someone moaning of pain and another crying, he slowly open the door to peek inside, he saw Mrs. Marsh in the floor all beaten up and her seven year old son crying next to her. " son of a bitch" he whisper to himself.

Out side the apartment building, Mr. Marsh was walking down the street, kicking trashcans and whatever it stands in his way, he walk past an alley and notice something shining, like a mirror making a signal, he approached to it to examine it, in fact it was piece of glass of some kind of structure not just a simple window, when he grab it, a paper note was attached to it with a message.

_Watch it!_

_Behind you!_

_Sucker!_

When Mr. Marsh turned he only see a black fist hitting him between his eyes, making fall to the ground

unconscious, when he awake Mr. Marsh was tied to a chair,in the same alley, for some reason he had no shoes anymore, his mouth was muzzled with a rag o and then a dark figure approaches him with a rubber mallet in it's hand.

"_for a man who enjoy beat his woman you don't look very happy when you get punched" The Jester said_

"_tell you what, I'll let you go if you can say -please let me go- fair deal isn't?"_

the Jester slam him in the left cheek with the mallet, Mr. Marsh was soaking the rag with his blood then the Jester slam the other cheek, Mr. Marsh barely could scream.

"_what was that? You like to play with the piggies? Okay"_ the Jester hold very thigh the right ankle of Mr. Marsh.

"_this little piggy went to the market"*_CRUSH* the Jester slam his mallet to the baby toe and crushed it

"mmmuuuaaaaa1" Mr. Marsh moaned

"_this little piggy went to the school"*_CRUSH* the fourth toe and the middle toe.

"mmmmhhhhhhhmmm!" another moan of Mr. Marsh

"_oops, that piggy took his brother with it let's continue, this little piggy went to the park!"_*CRUSH* there goes the index toe

"_and last but not least, this little piggy stayed at home" jester said_ and Marsh seemed relieved that he's

last toe is safe. _"BUT, the little piggy went crazy and kill himself!" _*CRUSH* his big toe was crushed too.

*moan* *moan* Mr. Marsh tries to scream while the Jester just laughs at him using the rubber mallet to crush his ribs.

Suddenly two police cars appeared on in the entrance and the other at the exit of the alley with it's lights and sirens on.

"FREEZE, DROP THE WEAPON OR WE'LL SHOOT" a police officer yells at the Jester

"_shit, fucking cops, well I suppose we need to end our game now" the Jester said to Marsh_

"DROP THE WEAPON! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" another cop said

the Jester drop his rubber mallet, rise his hands in the air and give his back to Mr. Marsh.

"GOOD, NOW COME OVER HERE SLOWLY"

the jingles of his head rang with each step, he the crouch and make a big jump backwards to fall in Mr. Marsh's back, grabbing him by the chin and the top of his head.

"HEY STOP, STAND BACK OR I'LL SHOOT"

the Jester laugh and twist the head of Mr. Marsh breaking his neck and killing him. The officers were shocked.

"_congratulations Mr. Marsh, you can see your ass now" _the Jester said laughing and jump to a ladder on an wall and climb to the top of the building. "FIRE, FIRE, FIRE, GET THAT GUY" a cop yell to the others. The Jester was a very fast and agile person, he now was four buildings away when the cops get to the top he was no where to be found.

**In Takumi's apartment**

Zoe wake up for all the noise of the sirens, when Takuya came to the bedroom and sit to undress himself and sleep.

"Takuya what happened? What is all that noise?" Zoe ask him

"it's just the police and paramedics" Takuya replied as if was so normal

"POLICE? PARAMEDICS? Somebody is hurt?" Zoe said

"yeah, the poor Mrs. Marsh was all beaten by her husband, I call the police and paramedics, her son doesn't stop crying, but don't worry they're fine now" Takuya said calming Zoe

"and Mr. Marsh where is he?" Zoe

"don't know, but I hope the police catch that fucker" ***yawn* **"but don't worry about it, lets sleep now"

Takuya said kissing Zoe in her lips

"night Taki"

"night Z"

**A/N: well thats was good, not that gory but good, I'll try to update soon now and not a week later**

**please review it only takes you 30 second of your life, thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: all right chapter 5 yay! To all the people who wondered who the jester is, well I don't know either hehehe**

**Chapter 5: don't ask**

**the alley ,minutes later of the murder of Mr. Marsh**

the Detective J.P. And the rookie officer Tommy where at the crime scene interrogating the officers who saw the assassin.

"Looks like the description match with the assassin of the school, a man in a jester's mask and funny clothes" Tommy said to J.P.

" yeah, maybe the camera of the patrol recorded something, lets take it to the station Tommy" J.P.

"the other officers said that the assassin show great skill to jump and run, I don't think is a normal guy"

"who call the police?" J.P.

"it was an anonymous call, but it wasn't to trap the assassin, in fact they were supposed to arrest the victim, for domestic violence it was mere luck they find the assassin, do you think this guy is some kind of Vigilante?" Tommy said

"well it doesn't matter, he is a killer no matter if is for a good cause that's why the police is, it's not perfect I know, but you can't go killing people just because you think is the best way to deal with crime!"J.P.

**In the morning**

Takuya and Zoe where taking their breakfast in front of the big TV, watching the news, they were showing the events occurred in the Uni, Zoe buried her face into Takuya's chest trying not to remember the horrible experience she had, Takuya in the other hand he doesn't seem affected but noticed how Zoe closed her eyes and change the channel. To another news channel but this one had the later event last night "_the police were to arrest Marcus Marsh for domestic violence, when the police get to his apartment he wasn't there, some officer look for him in the nearby streets, for their surprise they found Mr. Marsh being tortured by a mysterious assassin described only as a man wearing a clown mask.."_ the announcer said as they put the video of the patrol on screen.

"THAT'S A JESTER YOU IDIOTS!" Takuya yelled at the screen

Zoe turned to Takuya very surprised "how did you know?" she asked

"there is much difference in a clown and a jester, and look at him it have a mask with a smile and those jingle bells in his head, a clown is a person with makeup and a funny nose and-" Takuya said

"ok ok I got it, but what are you so angry about?" Zoe

"well...is just that, how they can be so stupid to make such mistake!" Takuya replied

they were preparing to go to the University when the phone rang, Zoe picked up

"hello?"

"hello Zoe it's me Rachel the secretary of Director Callahan"

"oh Hello Rachel what's up?"

"well I just making some calls to the students to inform them that today the classes are suspended due to the last night thing"

"ugh.." flashing images came to Zoe's mind

"are you alright sweaty?" Rachel ask

"y-y-yeah I'm ok it's just I was there and-"

"oh I'm sorry, anyway enjoy your free day, bye"

"bye Rachel" Zoe hang the phone

Zoe sat again next to Takuya in the couch

"who was it" He asked

"it was Rachel the secretary, the school suspended the classes for today" Zoe replied

"great, then I can go back to sleep" Takuya stand up but before he can go away Zoe grab his hand and pulled him down to the couch again.

"hey what are you doing Z?" he said

"it's a free day Takuya, I don't want to spend it sleeping lets go out!" she said

"aaawww, ok but, to where?" Takuya

"well I don't know, but I don't want to be here"

both continue discussing where they go.

**Meanwhile in the police station**

The Detective Junpei was watching the video of the police patrol and comparing it with some of the school martial arts tournaments

"sir why are you so sure the assassin is a student of that University?" Tommy asked

"it's a hunch, besides all of the crimes where near that place and those moves where not normal of a grown up man, this man as the fact we can't see his face still looks at his twenties, just a boy like you" J.P said

"gee thanks sir" Tommy said looking down

"oh sorry for that and I told you you can call me by my name" J.P. Apologize

"it's a bad habit, hm?" Tommy

"what is it?" J.P.

"look sir that guy just made the same jump as that jester!" Tommy pointed at the TV and J.P. Rewind the scene

"I think we got our suspect Tommy! Whats his name?" J.P. asked

Tommy checked the list of students in any sport team

"Kanbara, Takuya, black belt and leader of the karate team, he even teach self defense in the school after class" tommy

"where he lives?" J.P.

"interesting...he leaves in an apartment in the same floor as that Marsh guy" Tommy

"hm, Takuya Kanbara, Kouichi the boy I give a card mentioned him, he told me that the Kanbara guy disappeared by half hour and then the body fell from the tower, he didn't explain what he was doing"J.P.

"half hour, enough time to kill Callahan, he must be really fast Mr. Marsh was five minutes away from the apartment building, and the officers arrive in less than a minute to that alley, the call was anonymous but the Marsh kid told the officers that it was Takuya who call the 911, everything fits except that part" Tommy

"you're right why he exposed himself to the police that way?, he could drag the guy to another place, whatever bring him here to interrogation"

"yes s-J.P."

later at Takumi's apartment the couple decided to walk to the park instead of staying there arguing, just when Takuya open the door a the officer Tommy Himi was about to knock the door.

"Takuya Kanbara?" Tommy asked

"Yes, what can I do for you officer?" Takuya replied

"I need to make you some questions about the last night incident" Tommy

"ok go ahead" Takuya

"in the station" Tommy

"oh-well I was about to go out with my girlfriend and I-"Takuya

"I'm afraid I don't asked you to come Mr. Kanbara I have an order" Tommy said angry

"oh right officer don't get mad, Zoe I'll be back later!" Takuya

"no Takuya I'll go with you, is that ok officer?" Zoe

"i don't have any problem with that miss" Tommy replied

later in the station Takuya was taken to the interrogating room, there was a window with bars a big mirror in the wall that was actually another window were other people see the persons inside, a table and two chairs, Detective Junpei was the one to interrogate Takuya, Tommy was there too standing in the door, Zoe was in the lobby of the station worrying about Takuya.

"hello Mr. Kanbara, I'm the Detective Junpei Shibayama, I just want you to answer some questions about the recent crime activity by near your university" J.P

"ok but why I need to come here? Can you just do it in my home?" Takuya

"I'm afraid not I will show you a video and you're going to answer the questions"

"go ahead then" Takuya said annoyed

they show him the video of the jester and him making the same jump

"so, what are you telling me is, you think I'm the jester?" Takuya

"i didn't say that, you tell me that was a jester not me"J.P.

Takuya just glared at J.P.

"what were you doing last night between 9 pm and 11 pm?" J.P.

"I was washing my girlfriend clothes" Takuya

"is that all? Don't you see Mr. Marsh get out of the building?" J.P.

"yes I saw him, I usually don't pay attention to him but I hear his wife moaning and his son crying, then I call the 911, I wait to the paramedics to show up an then get to my room to sleep" Takuya

"is anybody who can say you do that besides your girlfriend and the Marsh?" J.P.

"no" J.P.

"what about the Sunday at midnight?" J.P.

"i was sleeping with my girlfriend" Takuya

"just that?don't yo-" J.P.

"i wasn't fucking with her if that what you mean, she don't let me yet" Takuya

with that commentary tommy chuckled a little, Takuya shoot a glare at him who made Tommy gulp

"what so funny fuck face?!" Takuya

"easy Kanbara! Now tell me what do you do in the university around 7 pm and 8 pm?" J.P.

"I was giving my class of self-defense then I decided to make a break, I supposed to go to the cafeteria but something I ate earlier must do something to my stomach so I ran to the bathroom, after that I don't found anybody in the gym and hear screams in the courtyard, I was worried about Zoe and went to look for her, when I found her, she was with my friend Kouichi, both were shocked but she was more so I took her to our home" Takuya

"is someone who can say that see you enter the bathroom?" J.P.

"of course!" Takuya said, J.P. Looked surprised "the toilet! You can ask it, it tell you how my shit taste it may give some for DNA test!" Takuya answer sarcastically

"alright you can go now Kanbara, but be careful" J.P. Said making a signal of (I'm watching you)

"pfft...yeah sure, by the way if you do well your homework you had noticed that I'm not he only one who can make that jump, at least 20 persons can do that in the university!" Takuya shutting the door behind him.

"sir why you let him go, it's obvious he is the Jester!" Tommy complained

"maybe yes, maybe not, he made a point, and besides we don't have solid proof" J.P.

Takuya catch up with Zoe in the lobby and grab her by the waist

"oh Taki, what those cops want with you?"

"just some answer about Mr. Marsh that's all, let's go to that park and then to a movie theater, like that?" Takuya

"oh yes that would be great!, by the way Kouji called you, I tell him where we are, he offered to take us back to the apartment but I told him we're gonna walk " Zoe

"that's ok, he told what he want?" Takuya

"no, he hang up before I could ask" Zoe

later in the Detective Shibayama's office, J.P. Was thinking, trying to analyze all the clues he have, when he laid back in his chair looking the ceiling, he almost shit in his pants, there it was, the Jester in person, in his office, watching him in from the ceiling, when he was about to get his gun the jester fall and landed with his knees on J.P.'s stomach leaving him breathless, the jester took J.P. Right arm and break it, then he slam his head against the desk and leaned to his ear and whisper.

"_detective, you shouldn't stick your nose in the Jester business, remember curiosity killed the cat"_ saying that the Jester stab a knife in J.P. Right shoulder and leave by the window.

**A/N: alright that's the end of this chapter, it wasn't gory or much violent, too much dialogue but next chapter will be more interesting, and violent, and gory, and sick please review don't be lazy or the jester will make you a ultra wedgie that you can't sit for weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ok I know much of you think J.P. Is dead but he is not dead only badly injured**

**here's chapter 6 and maybe just maybe the last but one chapter so enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: dancing with the devil**

"sir! Are you ok?" Tommy rush to the office

"ugh...hey help out here.." J.P. Said he had a knife in his right shoulder that nail him to the desk so he can't move from there

"oh shit that thing is very stuck!" Tommy said

"just...pull it out...dammit!" J.P. Barked

Tommy hold the handle of the knife and prepares to pull it

"ok...1,2, and half, 3!" he pulled it

"oh! FUCK, SHIT, FUCK,FUCK, FUCK how it hurts!" J.P. Complained but at least he can stand again

"I'll call an ambulance!" Tommy said

"yeah do that...shit...that bastard!" J.P. Said as he look over the window to luck for the perpetrator but he was already disappeared. "how is that nobody saw him enter?!" he tough

"the ambulance is on the way sir!, but who did this to you!" Tommy said

"who you think?!"J.P. Barked again for the pain

"don't fuck me, the Jester?! How he enters here?!" Tommy

"the hell I know, send two agents to keep an eye on Kanbara...ugh..that bastard broke my arm" J.P.

"yes sir!"Tommy said

**in the park**

Takuya and Zoe where hanging in the park taken in hands, Takuya was explaining Zoe why the police call him to the station, she couldn't believe the police thought Takuya was the assassin, everyone but her Taki.

"how they ever think of you in that way!" Zoe said

"I know, they only saw a video of me making a back jump that it looks like the Jester guy, they don't seem to notice that I always land on my right foot and the Jester in his left, I don't told them either" Takuya

"idiot!" Zoe

"huh? Hey why?!" Takuya

"not you! The detective whatever his name is, he's supposed to be very observant how he don't see that!?"Zoe

"maybe he was in a hurry to solve the case, I heard that the next month the Police make a cut of employees, you know they don't have money and all that" Takuya

Takuya noticed two guys following him, he warned Zoe making a signal they both only know, they keep walking in any direction trying to loose them but without luck, the agents don't make rashly moves they were walking like normal persons but Takuya know they were being followed.

"so...is the Halloween party will be done anyway?" Takuya ask her

"yes, I called Amy at the police station, she told me that nobody cares about the director's death and everything will be prepared to the party" Zoe

"that's good, that reminds me, WE HAVEN'T BOUGHT OUR CUSTOMES!" Takuya yelled

"oh dammit we need to hurry to buy ones, maybe we can still find some good ones" Zoe

there was no rush either, but they used that excuse to run to the mall to loose the police, they got to the mall that was already open and strangely full of people, they got lost into the crowd, the police lost them, one of them kick the floor.

"well that worked...for a while" Zoe said

"yeah, lets go to the costumes shop" Takuya

**mean while at the Minamoto's house (I know their parents were divorced but in this story not, so Kouji and Kouichi have the same last name)**

Kouichi was looking at his closet thinking in something, Kouji enters the room with a bag full of junk food.

"what are you doing dude?" Kouji asked his brother

"I trying to pick a good costume for the Halloween party, but I have so many!" Kouichi

Kouji roll his eyes "we are twins and the only thing we have in common is the last name" he thought

"by the way where have you been?" Kouichi asked

Kouji shows him the bag "breakfast" he said

"the shop it's a couple of blocks from here and you take half hour to came back?!" Kouichi said as he look to the bag

"hey there was a lot of lazy people like me that don't want to cook something!" Kouji replied

Kouichi just glared at him, and continue looking in his vast collection of costumes while eating a candy bar he get from the bag, he can't decide which costume, Kouichi tend to go many comic-con always disguised as one of his many favorites characters, cosplay and all those things.

"I know, this one is perfect" Kouichi said taking a Sakura card captor costume

"dude that's a girl! Are you gay or what?!" Kouji said backing away from his brother

"I know but I like her" Kouichi said with a grin

"ugh...gross, why you don't make a new one like always? A male character please" Kouji suggested

"what a great idea dude, I'll start right away" Kouichi said hugging his brother

"gah! Get off me, I may catch your weirdness!" Kouji said trying to push his brother from him.

Things go smoothly the next days no sign of the Jester or any other murder, Takuya saw some strange cars out side the apartment building very often, the police was still watching him, sometimes he "gives them the finger" and making with his mouth "fuck you assholes", every time he do that Zoe pulled him back from the window, tonight was Halloween and they get into their costumes, Takuya bought a Freddy Kruger costume while Zoe bought a sexy, evil, zombie nurse costume(she's hot!) when they get out of the building, Takuya noticed two guys with crappy costumes in a car, he recognize one of them since it only have makeup like skull and approached to them

"hey detective Shibayama, care to give us a ride?" Takuya ask

"no...where on duty, besides the University is just four blocks from here!" J.P. Replied

"oh c'mon you still gonna come isn't?" Takuya

"yeah we are following you!" Tommy who was in a very crappy ghost costume said

"shut up asshole!" J.P. barked

"fuck face is that you?" Takuya said smiling

"yeah it's me fuc- officer Himi for you!" Tommy replied

"alright Kanbara get in we're gonna accompany you to the party"J.P said giving up

"hey thanks detective, Zoe c'mon" Takuya grinned

Tommy was driving to the University he was watching Zoe trough the mirror when notice that Takuya was also watching him trough it, he quickly return his vision to the road. When they arrive at the school

everything was very silent only the music could be heard trough the doors of the gym the four of them walked to it.

"hm estrange usually there's a lot of noise here" Zoe said

"maybe where are too early?" Takuya wondered

J.P. Opened the door "HOLY SHIT!" a dead DJ was still playing music, the other students were dead dismembered, body limbs everywhere, eyes, fingers, guts and other organs, the floor was filled in blood

at the other side of the gym a evil figure was hiding in the dark though no one can see it, in a corner was Kouichi, shaking in fear covering his head, his entire body was stained with blood, he was mumbling something, J.P. And Tommy pull out their guns, Tommy trows his ghost costume to the floor and call for reinforcements, Zoe kneel covering his face and mouth trying not to vomit.

"Kouichi!" Takuya ran to him

"dude are you okay? What fuck happened?! Kouichi!" Takuya snaps his fingers in front of his friend's face until he snap out of the shock

"T-T-Takuya! What-watch out! He's hiding here!" Kouichi said

"who is hiding here?!" Takuya said

"I repeat, we are in the Gym lots of bodies we need reinforcements the killer could still be *swing*...here" Tommy said but a big Japanese sword more of a Katana pass trough his body.

"_marvelous is it? The Japanese surely know how to make such dangerous toys" the jester said_

he pulled out the katana out of tommy's back and kick him making Tommy fall to the bloody floor, J.P. Not wasting any time aim his gun at the Jester and shoot, the Jester however uses some of the other bodies to cover, when J.P. Empty his clip the Jester attacks him with the katana, J.P. Cover the attack with his arm plaster, it cut part of his arm but at least the Katana stuck in his arm, Takuya then attacks the unarmed jester, he gives hi a series of punch in his stomach then kick him in the chest, but the jester grab Takuya's leg and trow him away.

"_nice moves Kanbara, lets see how you fight when I have your bitch!" the jester said running towards Zoe who was paralyzed_

"LET HER OUT OF THIS MOTHER FUCKER" Takuya yelled recovering from the fall

The Jester punch Zoe in the stomach leaving her unconscious, he grab her by her waist and run inside the University laughing , Takuya ran after him but J.P. Stop him grabbing his ankle.

"wait...you'll need this" J.P. Said giving Takuya the Katana of the jester, Takuya nodded and continue his way.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUNNNN this is the end of this chapter, hope you like it**

**the next is the final one! REVIEW!!!! please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hell-o dear readers, this is the final chapter of the smile that lurks in the dark enjoy**

**sorry for the really late update.**

**chapter 7: finale, sad but true**

"where are you?! Zoe!" Takuya yelled while searching in the hallways of the university for the Jester and Zoe.

He only can hear the sound of the jingle bells echoing trough the place, he realized that he was running in circles, despite how much he wants to find Zoe he knows he need to remain cool or he can end up in a trap, he stop running and walk slowly trough each hallway, the path lead him to the cafeteria, it was all dark but he can hear the laugh of the Jester inside, he kicked the door and walked inside, as soon as he put a foot in the cafeteria the lights turn on revealing a horrid image, the eight members of the student council but Zoe were nailed in crosses upside down in the ceiling, some of them were still moving in pain, their heads where at the same height as Takuya's head he can practically see the face to face, all the tables were at the sides of the cafeteria leaving an open ground to battle, or so it looks like the Jester wants since he was standing at the other side of the cafeteria with a fire-Axe in hand.

"you sick motherfucker, where's my girlfriend?!" Takuya yelled at the jester

"_don't worry Kanbara boy, she soon will join with the rest of the council and besides you have more important things to worry now, like...YOUR OWN SAFETY!" The Jester _said and trows a knife at Takuya, he evaded them but the Jester lunged at him and attacks him the Fire-Axe, Takuya blocks the attack with the Katana and kick the Jester in the ribs making him fall to his knees and drop the Axe, Takuya take the opportunity and kick the Jester in the face which he evaded and and stab a knife he has on the sleeve in Takuya's belly, making Takuya drop the Katana and fall to his knees too, the Jester kicked him on the chest making Takuya fall to his back, the Jester grab the katana and stand above Takuya, he rose the katana "_this is it Kanbara, I'm very disappointed, I really thought that you were capable of killing me I was wrong, good bye"_ and strike Takuya.

**The End**

**A/N: haaaahahahahaha that's not the end my friends, wait, wait ,wait don't get angry (hides behind a bulletproof glass) I decided to make multiple endings, you can say that this is the first ending but below of this message there are more endings, they take place after the previous paragraph**

and strike Takuya...

"AAAAAAHHHH *pant* what the*pant* hell happened? Takuya ask to no one

"you where unconscious for five minutes Kanbara" a female voice answer him

Takuya was on a bed, in a plain withe room, three lights were focused in him, much people were watching him they looked like doctors, then he looked to the person who answer him, it was a blond woman, with green eyes he recognized her but she was staring at him with a cold look.

"Zoe?! Oh God you're okay babe?" Takuya said

"it's doctor Orimoto for you and don't you ever call me babe again" Zoe said

"what are you talking about? We are a couple an-" Takuya said while he was a bout to sit in the bed he noticed that he was tied to the bed with leather belts on his wrist, ankle and waist.

"what the fuck?! Hey, why I'm tied up here? What is this place? Zoe!" Takuya yelled

every body in the room looked at him with a confusing face, nobody do nothing just stare at him

"hey, answer me let me go!?" Takuya was trying to break free

"hold him!" A doctor said, and some nurses grab him his limbs trying to hold his movements

"get off me, bitches! Zoe help me, please!" Takuya

Zoe approached to his face "you're not going to anywhere until you accept reality and responsibility Kanbara, nurse prepare him for another electroshock session! The patient isn't ready yet" Zoe said

"electroshock?!, no wait, Zoe what a hell is happening here!? ZOOOEEEE!" Takuya said as he saw her leave the room

"okay, 1,2" a nurse "no wait please" Takuya "3" the nurse *electricity sound* "gahhh..ugh" Takuya was unconscious again, all was a dream fabricated by his unstable mind, no Jester, no Zoe, just him the crazy Takuya Kanbara

**that was the mental health ending, hahaha. Next!**

And strike Takuya...

but before he could land the blow he stopped, Takuya saw a slender figure behind the Jester, this one had

the Axe sticked on his back, drop the katana and fall to his knees again.

"_you're bitch saved you Kanbara, *cough* what a shame...hehe...heheee...agh_" the jester fell to one side dead at last and Zoe was behind him crying, she help Takuya to stand up again, the police show up

after that Zoe was still carrying the Axe and the cops aimed to both Takuya and Zoe.

"freeze, drop the weapon now!" cop

"hey easy man, we just ha-" Takuya

"shut the fuck up, I said drop the weapon" cop insisted

J.P. Came running from the hallways behind the cops "wait...don't" but he tripped and fall to the ground "Fire" that was the last he said.

"fire,fire fire" a cop said and every cop fire their weapons against Zoe and Takuya

"seize fire! Seize fire!" J.P. Yelled but no one hear him, it was too late Takuya and Zoe fall, both were hugging each other, they were dead now but together.

**Snif sniff that was the sad ending, next!**

And strike Takuya....

but he roll to one side evading the attack, suddenly the windows crash and several Aliens entered the cafeteria and begin to chase Takuya and the Jester (the Benny hill theme is appropriated for this ending)

Takuya and the Jester ran to one side of the room with the aliens following them close behind, then the aliens came running from that side cause Takuya and Jester were chasing them with the katana and the Axe, they pursue them to the other side of the place, now Takuya and the Jester were running again from the aliens since all of them were carrying swords and axes more bigger and chase them again to the other side. Again Takuya, the jester and the aliens where running from that side, cause Zoe were chasing all of them with a chainsaw, then every body got separated and run for all over the school, Zoe and Takuya were running from the aliens and the jester too was running from another bunch of aliens.

Takuya and Zoe hide in a locker, he made Zoe the "sshhhh" expression while he closed the door, the aliens past by not noticing them, the jester sat on a bench and grab a newspaper to cover his face, the aliens came to and stare at him, the Jester only point with his hand a direction which the aliens followed, the jester wait for them to pass and then run to the lockers, the aliens noticed they were tricked and chase the jester again, the jester tried to hide in a locker, he hide in one and the aliens were near, suddenly the jester came out running in fear, there was an angry and naked couple pursuing him that's right it was Takuya and Zoe, naked, the aliens wonder what they were doing in there but hey had no time to think that's because they had the angry naked couple behind them and run to their ship in fear, at the courtyard the aliens and the Jester board the ship and fly away before the couple catch them Takuya and Zoe shake their fist to the air in anger.

**Ok that was the stupid ending, it was in a fast motion velocity BTW. Next and last the good one**

and strike Takuya...

Takuya grab the Axe that was laying on next to him and block the attack of the katana, when the jester rose it again to attack Takuya waste no time in use the Axe and chop the left leg of the jester making him fall on his back squirming and screaming in pain, Takuya sat on the chest of his enemy and remove the mask of his face, he can't believe who it was, Kouji Minamoto his best friend, the assassin.

"K-K-Kouji!? What the hell!?" Takuya can't said more

"hehe...surprised Takuya? Yes I'm the Jester, the assassin of the past week" Kouji said smiling forgetting the pain he felt a moment ago

"but why?!" Takuya asked his voice shaking

"because...it must be done...I.. want to make Justice...Justice that the police can't do, just me" Kouji said, he was loosing to much blood

"but how did you know to who kill?" Takuya asked

"*cough* it was very easy really...your neighborhood..that mister Marsh, you told me once that he yelled at his wife almost every night...it was a time bomb, I was to kill him in his room but surprisingly he left the building...the director...I heard when Zoe told us about it's corruption...I don't think it twice and acted that same night...and my first kill, those gangs and the drug dealer, I knew her, I used to bought drugs from her...but drugs are bad..heheheheh." Kouji replied

"but...the students here and the gym...what they do?!" Takuya asked

"nothing...but they will, in every person I saw, I learned the same thing, everybody has the same single object of obsession, the selfish and atavistic desire to pass on one's seed...it was enough to make me sick...every living thing on this planet exist to mindlessly pass on their DNA...we're designed that way...and that's why the is war and crime, humans weren't design to bring each other happiness...from the moment we're thrown into this world...we're fated to bring each other nothing but pain and misery...I must make a confession...I never believe in the justice...I just wanted an excuse to kill as many people as I could! hehehe*cough*" Kouji

"YOU SICK FUCKER! WHERE IS ZOE?!" Takuya yelled at him

"I-I- not going to tell you...hehehe...and beside she is probably dead by now...heehehe" Kouji said with a smirk

"tell me you son of a bitch! Where is Zoe? Or I'll kill you!" Takuya said

"do it then! I don't care any more!" Kouji

Takuya rose the Axe preparing to hack Kouji, he was hesitating and Kouji notice this

"I enjoyed ever single drop of her blood, she has nice body you know I touched her!" Kouji said teasing him

"you..you..FUCKING BASTARD!" Takuya said chopping Kouji to pieces, Kouji was laughing until he died, Takuya was furious, feel betrayed, he don't know what to feel anymore, his best friend a serial killer, who also killed his girlfriend, he cried on top of his ex-friend body, moments later the detective J.P. Arrive with Zoe, she was alive, with some bruises but alive and able o walk by her own, Takuya can't believe it, Kouji said he killed her, then he understand, Kouji wants to die at his hands, at that moment he don't' care anymore, he ran to Zoe and hugged her with all his strength, she return the hug.

"so...who it was?" J.P. Asked to Takuya

"it was...it was Kouji.." Takuya replied

"don't fuck me?! That kid?! I never imagined that" J.P. Said

"yeah...I think nobody do, I don't know what to say to his brother" Takuya said

"it's not necessary Takuya..." Kouichi said while he was standing in the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Kouichi! I-I'm sorr-" Takuya was interrupted

"it's okay...you don't know, neither do I, nobody knows it" Kouichi said approaching to his brother body

"Kouichi if you need something..." Zoe said

"thanks Zoe, I just need to be alone right now" Kouichi

"I will stay here, Takuya, Zoe you can go home now I handle everything here"

"thanks detective, Kouichi...later my friend" Takuya

Zoe and Takuya left the school and walked to their apartment, J.P. Where to the entrance to the cafeteria smoking a cigarette and Kouichi was staring at the body of his brother, he took the mask of his brother, he examined it for a while and for some reason he feel the urge to put it on and so he did.

THE END......?

**A/N: now that's the real or at least the good ending, it is really the end? I don't know, maybe yes, maybe not, maybe I'll do a sequel, but right now I'll focus on other projects please review and if you don't undertstand something, feel free to ask, see ya later  
**


End file.
